The Calm Meets the Storm
by gypsyreborn
Summary: After a long and Daunting match Udyr is told to meet with Valken The Head of Ionian Security to discuss a situation pertaining King Jarvan the 3rd. What will be the problem he has to successfully accomplish to be able to complete the task he is given and who will be accompanying him on this task?
1. Chapter 1

Foreword

The story begins at the League. After a long daunting match that had been an inevitable win, Udyr, The Animal Spirit, felt the need for a bath and a proper grooming. He had some business to attend to prior to that though, as he was meeting up with the Head of Security of Ionia, Valken. While walking to the meeting at a brisk pace, considering he was 5 minutes late already, Udyr turns the corner to see Teemo placing a mushroom down in front of him. Udyr became enraged and kicks the peon against the wall all the while muttering words that aren't appropriate for this fan fiction. While he was always very calm by nature, seeing Teemo always put him in a horrid mood and brought up the amount of times he was being kited by the bain of his existence. And so we begin on Udyr's days in the league.

Chapter 1: Ionian Fervor

"Blasted rodent! I will see to it that you get your just deserts one day soon. Maybe then you will think twice about crossing my path." yells Udyr as he rushes off on a sprint in bear form to not be as late as he is already. His business with the Head of security of Ionia was a meeting that would determine if he was suitable enough to escort King Jarvan the 3rd around Ionia for his vacation. Already in a pace that would out run Rammus, udyr was sweating bullets and smelled so foul that even Twitch would be appalled. If that wasn't bad enough he was 5 minutes late for the meeting and had to run into Teemo which delayed his arrival time significantly. Upon arrival Valken flinched at the stench that crossed his nostrils. "Ah, Udyr glad you could make it." Valken exclaimed after coughing a bit. "Before we get to the contract you must sign before we allow you to escort the king, the administration noticed you have a history of becoming enraged at the sight of some rodent-like creatures that must be addressed. You may be escorting the king through Ionia but we do not want a potential outrage to cause his majesty harm." Udyr was not in the best of shape as he just got out of a match so he was quite tired, but considering the circumstances he agreed. "Ok Valken what do I need to do?" Valken grimaced. "Glad you could ask my good man. What you need to do is prove to me and the rest of the administration that you are capable of keeping a stable mind while in the presence of yordles. There will only be one test. And that is how well you can control yourself as multiple yordles appear while speaking lines that are commonly said In league matches. You will be judged by the Security Administration of Ionia and the team of 4 that will accompany you in escorting his highness." Udyr felt a chill run down his spine but ignored it and reluctantly agreed to the conditions given to him. "The test will take place in 30 minutes. Please wait in the lobby for our secretary to call you and escort you to the room."

While calming himself down Udyr notices the 5 yordles that would be part of his test. In order Veigar, Rumble, Ziggs, Tristana, and Teemo. He was not a big fan of Veigar, ziggs, and tristana, but he was well acquainted with rumble and saw him as an equal not a yordle. The Bain of his existence was in this test and will surely be the last one to speak from script. While this was going to make him wish he hadn't taken the deal, udyr knew that this was the last time he was going to be able to have any sort of time off since he was a large pick in ranked play and the world championships were just around the corner. After, 30 minutes of meditation and preparation Valken's secretary called to him and escorted him to the room.

Before him was a room with a double sided glass window and a table set for 7 people each appropriately marked and ready for their respectable judges. On the other side of the glass window there was a small stage for the yordles to appear on, a table and chair for udyr to sit down at and a video camera that would be used to monitor udyr during his test. "Now udyr i want to you to go and sit down in the room and close your eyes." Said valken as he enters the room. "You have the honor of your progress for change to be viewed by co founders of the League Brandon Beck and Marc Merril." Now udyr was nervous. The two people who brought noxus, ionia, and demacia under one solid roof and in a relative state of peace examining how he progressed in keeping a calm mind. Your other judges are Prince Jarvan the 4th, Garen, Shyvana, and Lux. These 4 will be accompanying you while escorting his majesty." While being told his instructions udyr was subconsciously becoming enraged at the fact that he was being judged. For such a menial task as escorting someone around Ionia for a vacation, he was being tested and judged for not being able to compose himself in front of yordles. And of all the species in Runeterra it had to be yordles! Those buggers are so annoying besides rumble he found them all to be just plain annoying. "UDYR!" yelled shyvana "please pay attention you're already snarling before the test even begins. I know for a fact you have had a long day but please calm down. And do your best we believe you can do it." Udyr's contemplation of the situation he was in had been broken. The woman who had anger problems and was always very tense when it came to dealing with other races had just put her hopes in udyr and he felt responsible. Nevermind the fact that she was a half dragon and it was understandable that she was always angry, he knew he had a duty to perform there. And so the test begins. "Yes, I will make sure to pass." Udyr uttered before the yordles entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Judgement

"The test subjects will be in order: Veigar, Tristana, Ziggs, Rumble, and Teemo. You will have to maintain composure and stability throughout the whole thing. Any unnecessary movements or muttered words will be counted against you. You get 1 chance per Yordle to stay composed any signs of violence or the like will be counted against you. After an act of violence or break of composure you will be tranquilized and you will find yourself in your room. Am I clear udyr?" Valken explained. Udyr shook his head disheartened. "I have one chance at this. If I fail I will not be allowed to escort his highness so I must act rationally". He thought to himself as he sat there. "Okay, we shall start then. Bring in veigar." An assistant escorted the small purple mage to the table where he started frantically twitching and making small squeaking noises. At the sight of the twitching udyr nearly flinched back and pinched himself in the leg. "Okay veigar start when you're ready". Veigar nodded "I will swallow your soul!" Udyr winced a bit as he held back a snarl. "Even now your loved ones suffer!" Udyr continued to wince a bit as the yordles went through the rounds. What seemed like an eternity to Udyr was only 30 minutes to the judges. "There is one yordle left Udyr. You're doing great so far so please try to contain your anger." Shyvana proclaimed. The half dragon was on the verge of anger herself, but knew that keeping composure right now would benefit udyr most. Udyr was sweating so profusely once again that the gloves he wore when changing forms were drenched to the sole and he knew he was going to have to find replacements. "Okay bring Teemo in." As the door open udyr has flashbacks of what this one nuisance has done to him. Many a time he failed to get things rolling for him and this peon made it worse. Then Shyvana's words echoed in his head "We believe in you". Right then and there udyr found an almost surreal peace of mind. He had stumbled upon the moment that Ionians were determined to find and he had found it. After 30 minutes of Teemo's idiocy the judges noticed. Udyr had not winced; he had not even dropped a single bead of sweat since the start of teemo's preposterous behavior. Shyvana was amazed at this and watched intently as Udyr passed his last and final trial.

"Congratulations Udyr!" Shyvana exclaimed. As soon as udyr heard his name, he felt the pressure of the day's trials weigh down on him. And then everything went dark. "yr! dddyrrrr! Udyr!" Shyvana was bellowing. "what? why is she yelling for help I'm fine". He thought to himself as he fell out of his chair with the full force of his body break the wooden table in half and landing on the floor. Udyr wakes up in his room to an imposing head ache and a bandage around his head. He remembers what happened the day prior and realizes he passed his test and that he still smells incredibly horrendous, and immediately heads to the shower. After his shower and proper grooming he heads down to the cafeteria to meet up with the other members of the escort team. "Udyr!" Shyvana calls out before udyr can reach the cafeteria doors. "Hello, Shyvana how are you?" "I'm fine. More importantly how are you? You took quite the fall yesterday after finishing the exam. I was quite worried." Udyr is surprised at this and feels himself turning a bit red. "Well thank you for your concern shyvana. I am fine now and I'm very glad to be able to get the chance to work with all of you." Shyvana blushes a bit and leaves to go join the rest of the demacian escorts. "Hello, Udyr I'm glad to see you're alright after that ordeal yesterday." Prince Jarvan exclaimed. "Thank you Jarvan I'm happy that we Ionians are in good relationships with Demacia. I wouldn't be having the joy to be able to escort the king around Ionia if we didn't. For that I thank you for recommending me to escort His Majesty." Jarvan looked troubled for a bit then reiterated. "Oh no Udyr you are mistaken. Yes I am glad Demacians and Ionians have a good relationship but it wasn't me who recommended you. It was Shyvana." Udyr was caught off guard with that. He hadn't suspected he was recommended by Shyvana to escort His Majesty around Ionia. Udyr had a weird feeling rising up in his lungs and felt as if someone was watching. He turned around quickly, but didn't see anything strange lurking about the shadows. "Whats wrong udyr?" Jarvan questioned. "Oh nothing just the wind I guess." After udyr heads into the cafeteria a shadow comes out from behind a corner. "We may have a problem in our hands." Who is this mysterious hooded figure?!


End file.
